Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power
:This article is about a book. For its adaptation, see Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (film). Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is a 2001 superhero novel. It is the fifth novel in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on June 30, 2001. The book features the heroes takes off Goldenman's evil brother-in-law, which trapped 1600 years in Green egg, hatches by Dr. Catwoman, as her new friend as Evan make his return to kill Goldenman, his brother-in-law after a argument became stronger. It is a sequel to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball and it is followed by Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. A film adaptation of the book was released in July 2007. It was the longest book into the franchise until Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was 700 pages long. Plot A flashback starts with Evan and Goldenman were fighting at their world to each other both traped Underground. Evan's soul appear, and turned trapped himself into a egg, and landcrash to Earth. Meanwhile, Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman and hatches him, planning to defeat the kids. Meawnwhile, the Jane Hoop Elementary Gang find themselves that Evan is unleashed and were going to destroy them once and for all. Meanwhile, Evan appeared, and has unleashed the Jane Hoop Elementary Clones, when start having more strength onto them. He leave the kids fighting with the clones when he and the villains enters to the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, going to be start to destroy Goldenman. Evan stabs him and Catwoman destroys the Base, with the gang loses their powers. They must head to Morphin the Power to get everything fixed. Meanwhile, Evan unleashed the The Dangerous Comets to destroy the palnet. He's also planning onto killing the parents in Cincinnati by letting them putting onto a drinking potion. At Morphin the Power, they heroes were warned by Dacia, the worrier of this planet asking them to go back, but memories the thoughts about Goldenman's worthy. At the second power on Morphin the Power, she gave the gang five colorful anti-powers for Water, Wind, Fire, Lightning and Earth. The five are the chosen ones that they will go on by themselves to the third powers. It's the time that Alice, Jack, McKenzie and the children of Cincinnati were resculing their parents. Alice starts to snap out the spell using the fire holes. As the gang head to the Third Power, they battled against four statu dinosaurs. As they defeat them, the chamber opens and there inside was the Crystal Power. Meanwhile, the gang grabs it and heading back to Cincinnati. The chance were still left when they starts to get back the Crystal Power. Meanwhile, they battle against the clones and later a final battle with Evan in space. They defeated him when going near the metor. By the time the gang were back, were being possibled by Catwoman and the army. Meawnhile, Catwoman orders Danny to give her the Crystal Power or she'll let the clones destroy his friends. The Dangerous Comets entered, Danny stops it using the Crystal Power dissapearing. In the meantime, Danny and Rebecca share a first kiss, which means in the meantime that they begin a relationship. Later, Danny and Catwoman battles, but she is unable to because she had to escape from being captured by the police. When the gang head back to the Base, Goldenman has passed away after losing his powers. In the meantime, the heroes than used the Crystal Power to restore the base and has successfully awaken Goldenman from his death. Danny retires Jane Hoop Elementary as he decided to go on, leaving Rebecca heartbroken, as their relationship can come apart, but he'll return incase Catwoman returns to Cincinatti and take over for anything she'll have to do, he'll be there for her. Characters Development After creating a character from the beginning of the third book, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, Christensen confirms that she would focus the fifth book to Goldenman's brother-in-law, Evan. The character intents to be a brand new villain that joins Catwoman's side also questioning about either joining the good or bad side stating: "Evan and Goldenman hated each other for years. But will Evan be on the good side or the bad side?" Christensen rests for 4 years after the fourth book now came back. In summer 1999, Christensen announced for a fifth book to be published. She begins writing in fall 2000 and finally finished in spring 2001. She has written this story of the book. Danny, Becca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille travels to the forest, Morphin the Power to rescue their new powers and Goldenman hidden inside the forest island on the third power, after unleashed by Catwoman, Evan, Goldenman's brother-in-law, who defeats him and the Base, causes the gang to lose their powers. They must save Goldenman and the world. A new character, Alice starts to save her dad and other kids' parents with them and Jack and McKenzie. The gang stopped Catwoman from taking over the world with Belle. Christensen says she has only two more books to write for the finale. Christensen writes on Catwoman, for bullying, based on herself when she was bullied in school. She writes that Catwoman's is famous, and first met talking she is a bully, based on Christensen's real life, when she is bullied because of Christensen's looks. Her bully calls her "a bookish freak" thinking that she not have any friends, but Christensen states that she does have plenty of friends who treat her with respect in her school years. As of 1997, she now agrees her idea. Reaction The book became positive from the city critics, when praising by Christensen herself that Morphin the Power is the mostly action pack, adventure excitement, sad, shocking, scary and amazing characters. Morphin the Power poisioned the #1 best selling book of New York Times Best Seller list, for more than 55 weeks, pasting years, coming in the most successful book for children, making it the second Hoop book pasting #1 for a year, therefore, the first Hoop book spending a #1 spot longer when pasting till Spring 2002, and biggest week selling for that time. Morphin the Power book has won at the "Publisher Awards" for Best Selling Book. But was nominated at the "American Awards" for Best Selling Book. Editions The book was released in the United States in June 30, 2001, six months prier before the release of the film series' first picture, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First''. Also, it was a day long of the first book's tenth anniversary. It is the second longest book through the series behind the sixth book. It is 25 chapters long, and 212 pages long. The book was also released in Australia by June 29, 2002, one year after the US release. The book made 1 million words of 33 languages. The book has sales ~45 million. Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, Canada etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-5100-6 Hardback *ISBN 0-7475-6107-9 Paperback *ISBN 0-7475-6940-1 Hardback (adult edition) *ISBN 0-7475-7073-6 Paperback (adult edition) Solastic (United States etc.) *ISBN 0-439-35806-X Hardback *ISBN 0-439-35807-8 Paperback *ISBN 0-785-64325-7 Large print Film adaptation The film version of Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, the fifth film in the series, was released in theaters and IMAX on July 4, 2007. The film is directed by Gary Ross. Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee all reprised their roles. It earned a 5-day worldwide opening of $330 million, and grossed $949,001,333 worldwide, becoming the second most successful film of 2007 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End]. Sequel Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland was released on June 28, 2003, two years after the release of the fifth book. References #^ a b c "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix’". The New York Times. 13 July 2003. Retrieved on 28 September 2008. #^ A. Whited, Lana. (2004). The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon. University of Missouri Press. p. 371. ISBN 9780826215499. #^ a b "Rowling's tears at Potter book death", BBC News, 2003-06-18. Retrieved on 2007-07-24. #^ Brown, Jen (July 24, 2007). "Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come". MSNBC Interactive. #^ Vieira, Meredith (July 30, 2007). "Harry Potter: The final chapter". Dateline NBC. #^ a b c Ross, Shmuel; Mark Zurlo (2000-2009). "Harry Potter Timeline: 2000 to the Present". Pearson Education, publishing as Infoplease. Retrieved on 2009-07-11. #^ "Harry Potter Books". MuggleNet.com. 1999–2009. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. #^ a b "Potter-mania sweeps bookstores". CNN. June 30, 2003. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. #^ All-Time Bestselling Children's Books #^ Jenny Booth (2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". Times UK. Retrieved on 2007-12-31. #^ Rowling, JK. "J.K.Rowling Official Site — Harry Potter and more: Acknowledgements". Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ BBC NEWS | Business | How Rowling conjured up millions #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ "Potter makes movie chart history". Newsround. 2002-02-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ "Thousands of Potter books stolen". BBC. 17 June, 2003. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. #^ "Best Books for Young Adults Annotated List 2004". American Library Association. 2004. Retrieved on 2009-05-30. #^ "2004 Notable Children's Books". American Library Association. 2009. Retrieved on 2009-05-30. #^ Levine, Arthur (2001 - 2005). "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Retrieved on 2009-05-30. #^ Donahue, Deirdre (2003-06-25). "Rich characters, magical prose elevate 'Phoenix'". USA Today. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ a b c Smithouser, Julie (2009). "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Focus oisn the Family. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ a b Leonard, John (July 13, 2003). "Nobody Expects the Inquisition". New York Times. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ Editorial (January 10, 2000). "Why We Like Harry Potter". Christianity Today. #^ Elisco, Lester (2000-2009). "The Phenomenon of Harry Potter". TomFolio.com. Retrieved on 22 January 2009. #^ a b Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia". School Libraries Worldwide (International Association of School Librarianship) 9 (1): 78-91. Retrieved on 14 May 2009. #^ a b "A Potter timeline for muggles". Toronto Star. 14 July 2007. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ a b "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Speed-reading after lights out". Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "July date for Harry Potter book". BBC. 21 December 2004. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC News. Retrieved on 21 August 2008. #^ "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC. 1 February 2007. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC. 23 July 2007. Retrieved on 20 August 2008. #^ Cornwell, Tim (2007-01-24). "Oscars signal boom (except for Scots)". The Scotsman. Retrieved on 2007-01-24. #^ Haun, Harry (2007-06-20). "Harry the Fifth". Film Journal International. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2009-02-05. External links *''Morphin the Power'' book website Category:2000s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:2001 novels Category:Sequel novels Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books